Star Wars: Tragic Solitude (M)
by Sleepless-actual
Summary: Sabine and Ezra are part of the "Sentinels of Solitude'. Their mission, to disrupt the empire on sub-outpost worlds, and deny the empire assets. With a supply aid from a cloaked ship in orbit, these operations can last months, but the empire anticipated their arrival and ambushed them, with no help, and no rebel aid, will the Specters and other teams last? Will they succeed?
1. From the beginning, you know the end

**Well there is a first for everything, much like this cringey piece of shit you're going to read. I will give a fair warning, if my typing seems to have sexual connotations in, then it's all flying over my head. And while body parts may be mentioned it would only be for the design of story, although due to the fact that I'm a cringey motherfucker there will likely be scenes of mature content in the future. But until I get the gaul to do so I'll just stick to what I do best, I sure do hope you enjoy. Also question for you guys, what the fuck is 'plox' my friend Gia told me she uses it, then I saw it on the "Welcome to " video. Anyhow this fanfiction is supposed to be set just 5 months after the Battle of Endor, stretching to 2 months before the Battle of Jakku. So 5 months duration.**

 _Chapter 1: From the beginning, you know the end._

"Specter Six, Ezra, I think we should have Juggernaut, and Crimson sound off, it's been 10 hours." Sabine advised turning to him through her sniper veil. Her partner slowly lifted from his prone position, arm pushing the camouflage netting back.

Looking to her he nodded lifting a communicator, "Juggernaut, Crimson, it's been 10 hours. Sound off and give sitreps." After finishing Ezra looked to their positions, they had created a triangular perimeter around the last imperial compound for the region.

"This is Fireteam Juggernaut sounding off, situation is moderate, just tired and hungry as all hell." A small reflective flash came from their position situated near a set of waterfalls across the valley.

"You right now are speaking for us all Juggernaut, Fireteam Crimson sounding off sir, situation moderate." Another flash from the far end of the valley facing the gate.

"Wilco guys, just wait for nightfall and we'll make our move." Ezra stated giving Sabine a quick glance. Slide the netting back over himself peeking through his rangefinder, studying the imperial troops for irregularities or changes in their routine. None. He sighed clearly beyond bored with the tedious tasks.

"What's up Ezra?" Flicking her eyes slightly to view him in her peripheral vision and still have her rifle zeroed on a target.

Ezra pulling the remains of a protein bar from his BDUs and slowly slid half of it into Sabine's hand, thumb gliding over her fingers softly. Seeming very exasperated Ezra replied to her "Bored, tired, and hungry. We've been here for three days watching them do the same thing with little change in their routine; and yes I know that's good and makes them predictable" He gnawed on the stiff protein bar with little effect.

Sabine nudged Ezra with her arm playfully "I'm bored too, just a little longer before we take this last compound down. The fleet should be arriving here in 2..days..." Sabine shifted sliding her left hand beneath the stock. "Ezra, tap their comms, somethings going on."

"Already tapped, and-Gahh!" Ezra quickly ripped the comm piece from his ear looking to the compound. "Shit, secret's out!" He began signalling to the two other teams, quickly getting an extensive response from the other teams.

Sabine flicked the safety off on her blaster rifle, "Forget the rangefinder Ezra, use the A280." Sabine declared, a slight tone of urgency under her calm tone. She found her first target, and imperial officer coordinating his troops around the compound. She inhaled her finger sliding over the trigger. One round is all she needs and all she'll get from this blaster. DLT19X, one shot, one kill. The trigger clicks once...twice...

"KA-CHOW" Watching the blaster bolt arc slightly then hitting her target square in the chest, center of mass as always. Two troopers look back to see their fallen officer, as more troopers arrive to drag his body away. Sabine clicked the cooling lever and witnessed a quick steam flash followed by a quick whistle.

Ezra fired two to four round bursts at the compound, intending to hit his targets without much success, as they fired a green heavy blaster bolt struck one of the speeders that were about to be deployed, Juggernaut is using their Pulse cannon to great effect. Troopers while pinned by unknown hostiles, being surrounded in a scalene triangular pattern by the 3 teams, they continue to form up against the walls hoping to any higher being that their attackers miss. Ezra slides his finger up the receiver to the blaster selector switch, clicking it to the semi-auto function. His finger slides down to the trigger again, he inhales and begins to slowly exhales and slowly eases the trigger back shutting out all the other noise concentrating on an NCO, he's coordinating the troopers. _Was_ handing out orders, Ezra watched as his head snapped to the right, and fall limply. Ezra watched a second more watching the troopers stewed brains and blood seep out of the entry hole in the side of his helmet.

"POP!" the resonates throughout the small valley a second after another trooper gets nailed, this time by Crimson, they're widely known for utilizing projectile based weapons, not energy based weapons. Ezra peeks over to Crimsons position noticing that troopers were pointing to their area, 'Dammit Crimson' Ezra thought to himself as he started sending signal flashes to them, telling them to, 'reposition and re-engage with different weapons"

A reply quickly follows...not to Ezra's liking or having any tactical viability "Negative ghost, we have them pinned" Sabine fired another round bringing Ezra out of his issue with Crimson and concentrated on shooting again.

"It's alright Ezra just keep fighting." Sabine said as she took a pot at the compound bunker bulkhead.

"Something's not right there's no trooper replenishment, thought's Sabine?" Ezra fired at a trooper making a run for a turret, dropping him.

Sabine tunes everything out looking around her field of view, one thing garnered her attention, the compound gate...it was wide open, a tactical mistake not even rookie bucket-heads would make. She studied that for a second more until she saw a rock randomly move and kick some dirt up, then it dawned on her, the imps were sneaking Dark Troopers behind their asses. That was when this Op fell to pieces...Sabine, Ezra and Juggernaut heard it, Crimson felt it, the imperials had called in an orbital and Sabine were in utter shock momentarily until something felt tense behind him. Ezra spun around throwing his blaster rifle into the gut of a shadow trooper. Sabine didn't have time to gather herself, she twisted around with her blaster rifle only to have it grabbed by a shimmer. Ezra got tackled by another shimmer, Sabine her left arm forcibly moved to the ground beside her, she was struggling against these guys, but putting up a fight until she pulled the trigger, a blaster bolt blew a hole in the side of the Dark troopers head, his limp body collapsing on the top half of Ezra while another continues to punch him just below his ribs. The Dark Trooper holding the muzzle of Sabine's rifle stomped her upper right arm, she groaned in pain, the trooper slammed the butt of the rifle into her helmet five times before flipping it around. "Rebel scum."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger killing Sabine witnessed a blur tackled him...to the ground, there was a loud crack. Sabine felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, although ignoring it she swung her right leg another Dark Troopers helmet and pushing him over the cliffside, he held to her arm for dear life. More pain, a searing pain. She grabbed her Westar from her chest rig that was sitting next to her and popped a round in the troopers face his grip loosened immediately and he made a rapid descent down the valley. She was feeling weak, in excruciating pain, as she got up to help Ezra, her gear belt slid off, only the belts around her thighs that secured her holsters to them kept the rig on her. She tried to clip it back on only to see the buckle was completely destroyed and the ends drenched in blood...she looked down and saw it, that bastard trooper had shot her and was beating Ezra with the help of another trooper. She grabbed her carbine off her equipment pack and fired, but she missed, this gave Ezra the opportunity to retaliate while the troopers had their attention divided.

Ezra pulled his lightsaber to him activating it, sliding it into the gut of the trooper he tackled and kicking the other over the cliff. He looked to Sabine and the world shut down...she stood there her left hand over a bloody wound and her grip and stance losing strength quickly, he ran to her. "SABINE!" he slowly moved her hand out of the way quickly examining the wound before glancing to the compound, there was an entire battalion moving to out. He scrambled to his gear bag and grabbed a bacta injector and a bacta patch. He knew it would be more painful without the anesthetics but they ran out weeks ago, he slid his hand in hers and he addressed her wound. She squeezed his hand with ferocity as the pain tripled itself, she released an excruciating scream that echoed the canyon.

He wrapped her lower abdomen in bacta wrapping, not caring about how much he used. Ezra scurried over to collect their gear and equipment, sliding a comm piece into his ear and re tapping their comms. "All troopers pursue and destroy, bring their heads to me." Ezra helped Sabine up, sliding his arm around her back and pulling her right arm over her shoulder grasping her hand tightly. They began their trek back to their speeder bike. Going as fast as possible, with stormtroopers hot on their heels.


	2. Argent Moon

**Oh yeah disclaimer, none this shit belong to me. But, anywho, it may very well be apparent to everyone now that this will have an ass load of Easter eggs. I hope you guys enjoy, so yeah.**

MC-80 Home One "Argent Moon"/Phantom II

Edge of the outer rim

Battle of Endor +4 months

INITIATIVE Sentinels of Solitude

The Phantom II had just exited hyperspace near the edge of Wild Space, Sabine and Ezra had been asked by NavCom of the Republic to assist in a covert operation. Although it was ultimately their decision to volunteer for it, evidently they had and made a jump from Nar Shadaa to some set of coordinates given to them by a Rebel Intel spook. Ezra let chopper make the landing approach so he could wake Sabine, she had taken watch the first half of the journey, Ezra argued to her that he should take watch the second half, even then he basically had to force her onto a set of chairs to get her to sleep. He walked over to a small duffel bag and pulled to cups and a small packet of dried caf powder, visibly annoyed that there wasn't two packets, yet again while he began tossing a sleeping Sabine an accusing look, he began heating some water, sneaking the occasional glance to her. The water had finished steaming up, and he started straining the water through the caf packet right into the second cup. The scent of caf began to permeate the cabin steadily.

"Uhnn, caf..?" Sabine grumbled through her sleep

Nodding Ezra replied, "Yeah, come on wake up we're here." He stood up nudging the cup into her hand while his other hand softly gripped her unused arm to help steady her, giving her the usual kind smile he gave her.

"Where are we again?" Sabine questioned as she began sipping at the caf giving a strong face of disdain, "Blugh! What is this? Food Parcel caf?" She tried another sip.

Giggling Ezra replied, "No, its better. It's watered down food parcel caf. But it wouldn't be watered if _someone_ didn't steal a packet constantly." Giving her knee a playful punch.

"Yeah, I get, I'll stop—"

"You said that last time."

Sabine nodded in relenting a bit, "Okay, I promise-"

"You've said that too." Ezra interrupted her smirking.

"Sod off Ezra." Sabine gave him a smirk of pure evil, she was planning something later.

"You have also said that." Ezra said smugly as he stood up to get his gear duffel.

"Let's go Kid." Sabine set the cup down and got up, sliding her gear belt on and clicking the buckle around her waist and doing the same for her holsters. She slid her chest plate to her into place and clicked the buckles closed. After doing her checks she grabbed her jump pack and gear duffel and stepped up next to Ezra near the bulkhead.

"Wahh Wa Wahhh" Chopper sounded off as the Phantom was setting down in the launch bay of the ship, the bulkhead cracked open steadily revealing a strained but steady movement of personnel. Fighter wings were being prepped for dust off on patrol maneuvers. A set of security forces strolled up to Sabine and Ezra.

"Sir, Ma'am, if you please follow us to debriefing we'll be started when the VIP arrives," Two other troopers came up beside Ezra and Sabine offering to take their bags, "your belongings will be taken to your temporary quarters." Both specters relinquished their bags. And began following the two troopers.

"Uhh I don't know how to say this..but I wanted to thank you guys for saving us on Coruscant. Our squadron got pinned down by Imperial walkers at the Kuat Drive Yards, your ship, the Ghost arrived almost out of nowhere and blew those bastards to apart," The Staff Sergeant turned around and shook both their hands as the second trooper turned and did the same, "we were almost finished there, so thank you." The Staff Sergeant turned to a door and punched in a passcode and it opened revealing a large group of pairs.

Sabine turned to the trooper and gave a half smile, "Don't go thanking us for doing what we all enlisted for Staff, anyone would've done the same, even you I'm sure of." Patting him the should as Ezra turned and nodded in agreement

"It's what's all expected of us, Staff." Ezra commented.

Nodding the two gave quick salutes to them and proceeded to their post elsewhere. Sabine looked back into the room where she saw a few familiar faces and many newer ones, spotted a couple of aged clones, loads of kids that looked as though they were just getting out of school for a day off, seasoned Rebel Commandos who started their careers the same as Ezra and Sabine and mercenary types who looked as though they were there to fight but for no real cause. The room quickly grew quiet and many stood up upon seeing the legendary specters of the Lothal Cell. Many gave nods of acknowledgement to them, others looked at them in awe, some gave salutes and other shook their hands. Sabine and Ezra looked at each other completely unaware that they had this effect on so many. Both of them completely felt undeserving of they were getting when there were so many others who have more than likely done more than them.

"Sev!" Ezra and Sabine went right up to him, it had been a couple years since they had seen him.

Sev immediately took up his cadence and saluted the two of them giving them his all knowing smile. "How have you two been? Been up to no good I bet," He sat back down and patted the spot right next to him, both of them sat down as he explained his purpose for being here.

After 10 minutes of explaining Ezra and Sabine still didn't know why they were there or why this ship was out here near the edge of known space, that was until Mon Mothma walked through the door at which point everyone in the room including the Specters snapped to full attention when one of the commandos stood and yell, "FLIGHT BY MY COMMAND, ATTEN HUT" Mon Mothma seemed to go down the stairs a tid bit faster after hearing that, after she got down to the holotable the same commando gave the relief order, Everyone steadily sat back down but Sev stayed standing and walked up to the holotable, he greeted her and she replied the same way, with that both of them turned their attention to the rest of the room.

"First and foremost, thank you all for volunteering for this; but I am also sure you all want to know what this is," Mothma gestured to the holotable as it projected a handful of ships around the MC80 they were on. "What you are all participating in is known only by a few people, most of the personnel here only know the very basics, not even the name, but you all have this great opportunity; this initiative has a 60% mortality rate, but holds 100% effectiveness, this is called Sentinels of Solitude, guardians of peace. The objective of this mission is to disrupt any and all imperial activities beyond the Red Line, reason for this is to ensure that the empire has no classified assets that we don't know of; we have already dealt with several strongholds the empire owns in Wild Space, but there is a lot more to deal with and various installations that we've raided show evidence of yet another weapon of immense proportions, whether this is real or a ploy by the empire to get the New Republic to expend resources is unknown but high command has agreed not to take any chances." Three planets showed up on the table with basic information, and the room was split into three by color indicating who was going to which planet. "Master Sergeant Sev will fill you in on the essentials for your three duty stations." With that Mon Mothma stepped out leaving Sev with his info to share.

After 2 sets of 10 minute explanations and subsequent dismissal to the two other guerilla groups, Sev got to the Specters group. He began his explanation, "You lot will be stationed on the Ardent Reclamation, the same class of ship as the other two groups, a modified Pelta Class Frigate, and I know about half of you are familiar with this class of ship from Phoenix squadron," He gestured to a few sets of people including Sabine and her partner Ezra, "and like the others you will all spend the next 28 sols prepping for the specific environment, but unlike water blue digital camouflage, or desert FDE camouflage, _everyone,"_ Sev looked specifically to Sabine and a handful of others he continued speaking, "here will prep for a utilization of woodland, FDE, and a combination thereof based camouflages, the planet you guys will go to, Algolis, Similar to the forest moon of Endor but there are more field like areas with tan grass, and a region that can change between 3 environments every hundred meters. You _will_ have complete mastery of this camo, you _will_ have complete mastery of the tactics necessary to completing this operation, you _will_ know how to completely trust your partner beyond what you do now, you _will_ be able to work with your partner multiple times that of what you do now. Have I made myself clear of your orders?"

In unison, "Yes sir!"

"Alright, Fall out!" At that everyone filed out and the lights in the room dimmed down as everyone left the room. Sabine and Ezra proceeded to the chow hall and got some food, slightly fancier versions of food parcels than what they're used to.

"Ezra, I'll need your help with my equipment, you wouldn't mind helping me?" Sabine asked as she sat across from him setting her tray on the table, setting her helmet on the table glancing at him.

"Yeah and maybe you could help me out as well." Ezra replied smoothly.

Sabine smiled and nodded "Of course Ezra, we always have had each other's backs. Why stop now?" She stuck her fork into the entrée portion of the meal. Taking a bite of the slightly less bland food, she noticed Ezra stashed his parcels caf packet in his pocket, she _was_ going to ask before he looked at her and stated.

"It's to replace the one you stole, speaking of which, pass me yours, we have to keep two in the supply bag, well maybe a lot more for our mission." She gave him an annoyed look and threw her packet at his head. He grabbed it and slid it in his pocket and began eating his meal. And with that they started conversing on what they needed to do to prep, she brought up that they needed to work on his blaster skills,

While he argued that he was just fine she replied with, "Ezra, shooting one handed at troopers who are less than two meters in front of you isn't tactically viable. This mission will likely require us to do some mid to long range target acquisition, I suggest we start you with CAR."

"CAR?" Ezra asked completely baffled by that word.

"Yes, CAR. Center Axis Relock. I'll show you how to utilize it." Manipulating her fork she sliced another piece of her dessert packet off and ate it. Ezra however slid his in his lower leg pocket, underneath his holster.

Later after some exercise sequences handed out by Sev, they got to their quarters. Upon opening the door and entering they saw their bags had been set by their bunks on either side of the room with a viewport revealing a cluster of stars far away with the occasional pair of X-Wings flying by. They went to their bunk and began shedding some of their gear. Sabine and Ezra slid their belts off setting them to the side and began taking their armors off. While Ezra's was easy as one pull over his head, Sabine had to work her gauntlets and gloves off, followed by her shoulder pauldrons, then she unhooked her chest protection off, letting herself cool down, sitting down and dragging her gear bag in front of her feet, she glanced to Ezra seeing that he was already half way through unpacking his bag, she pulled out a Westar Carbine as well as another small duffel bag of parts, she pulled paint canisters, visor replacements, mulitvision visor extension, helmet lights, Containers of explosive compounds, the case containing her darksaber, kydex holsters, leather holsters, and holster that are attached to her unused thigh rig plates, spare body suits, pants, shirts, coveralls, spare bags, belts, food capsules, capsule bandoleer, explosives in a bandoleer, empty bags, a moderately sized tool kit, and finally it was empty. Finally.

Ezra stood up walking to the first aid cupboard grabbing a few bacta patches and began unzipping his over shirt and slid it off, setting it next to him as he lifted his under shirt to reveal a patch that bled through, Sabine got up and softly set her hands around the patch to try and help, she began to slowly peel back the patch, Ezra winced in pain, "gahouch, that shadow guard did a number on us didn't she?" Sabine nodded, looking at him.

"But we made it, again, as always." She replied and took a patch from him, peeling off the paper revealing the adhesive and bacta side. With careful hand she slowly pressed it to his skin, he slid some of fingers around the edge of the patch ensuring it was sealed, they moved to another patch and did the same there as well as a third one on his back. After they were finished with him, Ezra went back and got a few more as well as a medical cream, and urged her to sit down. "Just got to do me now then we'll be fine now…" She steadily blushed as she realized how that sounded, Ezra gave a chuckle.

"Don't worry I understand what you meant Sabine, let's get this done, alright?" Ezra started kneeling in front of her as she nodded, she pulled her compression shirt up untucking it to reveal her bloodied bacta patch, Ezra ran the tips of his fingers along the long side of the patch slowly stripping it off her skin, making her spine shiver a bit at the feeling. He peeled it back revealing a cut similar to his, only an inch smaller, but still bleeding a bit. He got up quickly and grabbed a few gauze pads and dabbed them at her wound, applying some pressure to stop the bleeding, she moved her hand over his to assist him at least a little bit. They looked at each other, he felt bad for letting this happen to her, she could see it in his eyes, and she knew it all and softly tightened her grip over his hand. He looked up at her and said it, "I'm sorry I let that bitch get passed—"

"Don't Ezra, there is only so much you could do, and only so much I can do against something like that, I don't blame you Ezra." She didn't realize her fingers had slowly curled into his hand, he looked down, slowly pulling the bundle of gauze back, effectively snapping both of them out their strange but all too familiar 'staring contests'. Ezra started applying the patch ever so carefully, placing his left hand on the rear end of the patch and gently applying pressure, the rest of his hand was essentially caressing her side, his right began softly pressuring the rest of the patch on. Sabine, like Ezra, winced in pain, Ezra responded immediately by sliding his hands away, fingers sliding across her skin. They continued to the second wound just below her left knee, that wound had little to no issues, other than Ezra feeling even worse that he wasn't able to protect her from. Sabine had to lift her shirt off and sit with her back to him, this was the worst wound out of both of them, they were going down an elevator after what they initially thought was a mission succeeded until the shadow guards lightsaber stabbed through the ceiling slicing right between Sabine's left shoulder and her rear Beskar plate. Ezra very slowly peeled the patch back, Sabine was visibly in pain, gripping the bunk sheets tightly, her partner grabbed the cream tube and slowly spread some over the wound, it was too much for Sabine and she let loose a tear or two. Ezra softly gripped her upper right arm, and returned his hand to the patch and proceeded to seal the patch against her skin. She leaned her back revealing the choke bruising from the guard's hand, looking to him with eyes Ezra was familiar to but still couldn't quite decode, he squeezed some cream into his hand and began rubbing it into her skin, with hopes that it would ease the bruising to help it heal faster and keep from being stiff later on. After he finished, she sat up and allowed Ezra to sit up and move to his bunk. He slipped a lighter shirt on himself and began setting stuff in the small closet, Sabine on the other hand slip off her bra replacing it with a slightly loose fitting compression shirt she had, she followed suit with Ezra and began setting he gear in the closet on her side of the room.

It had been a long week and this was likely the last time they could get a full night's sleep for a while, she turned around and saw Ezra placing the used bacta patches in the trash and looking at her, both in silent agreement for sleep. Their great minds thought alike, as they were laying in their own beds, they were both thinking about the time they got stuck on one of the abandon cloning facilities on Kamino. Their ship was attacked by Imperials just after they fled Hoth, they ended up making a blind jump just as they were slammed by enemy fire, Sabine with her piloting skills managed to give them a good chance at surviving the crash, although it was difficult they finally managed to swim to one of the access points, once they managed to get up to the medical center they stripped off their soaked clothing and dawned themselves in some old clone bodysuits, both of them were still freezing. Sabine went to look for some equipment they could use while Ezra went to see if he could restore some amount of power to the facility. While he was semi successful, Sabine didn't fare well, food was damn near inedible, they only had a few old blankets minimal light, heat, food, water, they went back to the medical wing, they had decided to spend the night there. They had the half dozen blankets huddled in the corner with and with a light heater. Their notable memory was spending a few night huddled close together, sleeping in each other arms, working hard to find parts to make a beacon. That was 2 months ago, and it was still what they thought about before going to sleep, although it had eluded them for half an hour, Sabine sat up and tossed her blanket to his bunk, almost surprising him, he looked to her as she got up, slowly walking to his bed and slipping in next to him, he splayed his left arm out, scooting toward the wall allowing her some space to lay down. She set her head down on his shoulder slipping her left arm around his stomach, his right arm softly set on her arm, they did this often after their trip to Kamino.

"I thought you said we needed to stop doing this." Ezra said looking down to her.

"I know…It's hard not to, we spent a week doing this constantly." She replied looking up to him, they both had strong unanswered, unquenched feeling for each other. But they couldn't, they were in wartime and constantly on deployment, they couldn't be selfish in this time. They just couldn't.

"Let's get some sleep then, get all we can." Ezra stated closing his eyes and relaxing. Sabine had done the same, both steadily fell into sleep. Tomorrow was a new frontier for them, they needed to be ready for it.


	3. Training Day

**At this point it should be plainly obvious that our two heroes have a lot of tension, and unanswered feelings. They feel making that decision is too selfish in this time of war, do you guys feel that it would be selfish of them to do so? And how do guys think a tactical Ezra and Sabine would look?**

Training Day

The lights in their room suddenly flashed to full ability, followed by Sev firing a dozen blaster rounds into the floor, waking Sabine and Ezra with great effect. Sabine snapped one of her blasters up and Ezra activated his lightsaber, Sev barked at them, "Sloppy! 2.5 seconds is utterly ridiculous! YOU WILL FIX THAT OR YOU WILL BE CUT FROM THE INITIATIVE! NOW MOVE YOU WINDOW LICKING ASSES TO THE TRAINING DEPOT! NOW!"

Ezra and Sabine didn't hesitate to don their BDUs and grabbed the standard Rebel loadout kits that were already in their closets, and proceeded to run double time to the environment chamber,. Upon arriving they saw the entire chamber had been overhauled for multiple environments as well as makeshift imperial bases they heard the orders to fall in and they followed suit, standing next to each other feet together set at a 45 degree angle, hands cuffed at their side, standing straight unmoving. After they were handed out general orders Sabine and Ezra proceeded to equip their kits, it wasn't anything they were accustomed to, it was durasteel plates in a coarse vest with spacing for a lot, Sabine decided to pack her vest as much as she could, they were going to be out on this mission for potentially months, better to have everything you can carry. She started placing pouches all over the front of her vest, mostly explosive pouches, some for charge mags, and a couple of flares. She set up a quick gear belt and set two DL-18 blaster pistols in them, it was crude but it'll do for now. Ezra on the other hand placed a shortwave radio on his vest as well as a rangefinder, some flares, a bacta kit, and a set of charge mag pouches.

They set up their kits and found that it helped make them a pair for the field, although 5 hours' worth of training later, both felt they need a change to their kits, weapons, and a complete overhaul of tactics, Ezra's shooting seemed to get worse throughout the day, Sabine got a lesson on special and inventory management from Sev. After another 3 hours Sabine got to teaching Ezra Center Axis Relock. Of course he had question for, "What's the purpose of this system Sabine, it just looks strange to me, and feels that way too."

"Well Ezra, you're not a dual wielding person, and if we get to point where we have to defend a position, it'd be better for you to use your blaster, and not your saber, plus your saber might attract unwanted attention from the Imperial Remnants. And at the end of the day the CAR system allows for quick target acquisition, accurate hits, stability and flexibility, it can be used in close spaces, more short to midrange target acquisition." She stood behind him to help correct any mistakes in his stance, softly pulling his finger off the trigger and setting it on the trigger guard, stepping back she held the buzzer waiting for it to beep and let him start the 4 shot burst.

"BEEP!"

"BACHOW-CHOW-CHOW-CHOW" He flicked the safety in place and holstered the blaster, he looked over to her and she showed him the result.

"2.01 seconds Ezra. Not bad, but it'll need a lot improvements." She patted his shoulder.

The day was a solid 12 hours' worth of training and they were finally able to eat something, both of them were famished, and exhausted. They grabbed their meals and went to their quarters, they had a plan to make their equipment a far better tool, but they had food to eat first. They ate in silence, thinking up any and all possibilities, Sabine looked over to her main gear belt eyeing one of her Westars. Sliding her plate a bit away from her and reaching over to snatch it from her holster, setting it in front of her, pressing the mag release discharging the charge magazine from the grip, she slid her finger along the blaster collecting carbon on the tip of her finger near the muzzle. The paint on it was faded and chipped, she hadn't given her blasters a new coat in quite a while, and she knew she had to make a change with her equipment, although functionality came first over aesthetic. She leaned back to grab her parts duffel, she almost had it when she suddenly felt herself falling back. That was until Ezra turned and tried to keep from hitting the ground, it was a very nice thought, but unfortunately it was executed badly, just badly.

His response time wasn't fast enough, she pulled him down and he had landed half on top of her, half next to her, "Dammit, sorry Sabine I tried to stop you from…" Ezra's voice stopped midsentence as he saw the result of his actions…in a needless to say moment, he had regrets about trying to stop her from falling. When she started falling Ezra heard the stool she was sitting start losing grip on the deck panels. He spun around as fast as he could and gripped the collar of her shirt and service coat. He had assumed that it would hold, he was wrong, the zipper had disconnected from one side and as the zipper easily came apart her shirt couldn't take the sudden pressure and tore, it tore halfway down. Ezra started getting up wanting to put space between both of them, he stepped over her grabbing a new shirt from her locker, when passing it to her, he couldn't look at her, she didn't move. She just stared at the ceiling listening to her heart beating in her ears, both of their faces had turned beet red. The world slowly began moving again, she reached up and took the shirt from his hands, he wasn't facing her and she understood why, but she had to change her clothes. She slipped off her damaged service coat and her destroyed shirt. She looked to him, his back still turned to her, thoughts running through her mind, although she quickly shut them out fast she still had a burning feeling in her gut she wanted eased. She ignored this as she normally had and put the shirt on tucking it in and grabbing her parts duffel.

"Ezra, you can turn around now, I need your help with this." She stated while unzipping the bag, Ezra had turned around and used his foot to get her chair standing again, he grabbed his chair and seated himself across from her. Grasping his hand she said to him, "Ezra what happened is fine, I know you didn't do it on purpose. You're not that person, I know that." With that she started setting out parts that could go on her Westar.

"I know Sabine, it's just…I really didn't think something like that would happen, and I'd live passed it." Ezra chuckled after replying, he started his end by grabbing her cleaning kit from the duffel, and beginning to disassemble her blaster. After he finished Sabine's face contorted at seeing all the carbon that had built up in the internals of the blaster itself. The striker, bolt, barrel, everything was caked in carbon. Ezra looked to his friend, she looked disappointed in herself, he smiled and started oiling and wiping away the carbon with a cloth.

"I've treated my gear so badly" Sabine grabbed her other blaster and began disassembling it. Looking more sad and depressed as she did so.

"We have pulled a lot of missions lately, hell I'm surprised we get enough sleep to function." Smiled Ezra only to have Sabine snap at him a little bit.

"Ezra, these weapons are me, they are my sword and shield, if I don't take care of these blasters in front of me, what does that say about me Ezra? Huh? Never mind you don't understand, nor do you want to." She roughly scrubbed at the barrel of her blaster. Ezra was clearly taken aback by her statement, and a bit irritated by it.

"Sabine, it says we work ourselves to the bone, more so than a great many, probably more than what we did when we were two hundred people in a ragtag base on Atollon." He put some grease on the components inside and started reassembling the blaster. "It says that you put your cause ahead of yourself, rather than you ahead of it. It screams that you are not to be fucked with." He slid the receivers together and pushed the retaining pin to lock them in place.

Although she looked to have softened herself after what he said, she still felt embarrassed to call herself a mandalorian when her equipment was in rough condition. Ezra started oiling and cleaning the lower receiver of her blaster. She finished with the bolt, barrel and started greasing it for operation. She repeated what Ezra had and pinned her blaster together. This was the part where Sabine pulled out two soldering irons, she passed him one. "What I need you to do Ezra, is start giving the polymer on the grip very small second long jabs with that, it'll make the stippling more aggressive on it, better gripping." Ezra started doing what she said, "No, like this," She showed him what she meant by holding the soldering iron on the polymer for about a second or two, the iron slowly melting the plastic making small craters and a nice brim around it. She stopped and watched Ezra do the same, "good job Ezra, thank you." She smiled and continued working on her blaster.

After another hour and discussion about her blasters, they finally had two updated Westar 45s. Sabine had put night sights on the blasters, the rear sight came in as a circle with two glowing dots on either side of it, with the front sight glowing too. They debated on whether she should put laser pointer under the barrel or a flashlight. They decided to mount an accessory rail under the barrel, then they continued to debate, they eventually settled on focused flashlights. And to finish off the night they put charge magazine base plate extensions on her mags.

"It's going to be a long say tomorrow isn't it?" Sabine said as she slid up next to Ezra. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled the blanket up.

Ezra nodded and whispered back, "If it is, then let's try to sleep. Okay?" Ezra closed his eyes as his partner pressed her back into his chest. He heaved a sigh saying, "We really need to stop doing this."

"I doubt we will for a while Ezra." She replied solemnly. Shortly thereafter they both fell asleep, dreaming of differing things. Dreams they've had before, dreaming of memories they both wished they could change. Both flinching throughout the night in their sleep.

The next day proved to be more difficult than the previous with training that was far more demanding, far more compressed, and beyond exhausting on empty stomachs. Sabine and Ezra were laying against the hull of Argent Moon, both in EVA suits with and range finder, DLT-19x, and target buoys 2000 meters out. Ezra was using the rangefinder to spot Sabine's target, seeing as they were firing live munitions in a zero gravity environment, Sev had the buoys sent out another thousand meters out to make it a challenge to hit the buoys. And it was a challenge, Sabine's effective range was strung out to twelve hundred fifty meters, and Ezra was completely new to the spotting concept, windage and bolt drop off, time to target was something he hasn't been able to learn, he'll have to super compress that training in the field on their deployment. But Sabine's improvement was require and deemed mission priority. Ezra was using the rangefinder to calculate the distance to the target. "Distance: twenty two ninety five. Location: forty five degrees north, north east. Just border in Asteroid Echo's territory Specter Five. How copy?"

"Wilco Specter Six, target sighted. Greenlight?" Sabine slid her itching trigger finger up to the safety selector. Crosshairs trained on the target buoy. Waiting for Ezra to answer.

"Greenlight, fire at will, fire at will." Ezra answered to her in a military format, she flicked the safety to fire and eased her finger onto the trigger, pulling rearward, what followed was an excruciatingly long three second time lapse the blaster bolt took to get to the target. Sabine was tense hoping to obliterate the target, her heart sunk as the bolt slammed the far right side of the target causing it to spin out and get sandwiched between to asteroids.

"Great shot Sabine!" Ezra's hand clasped her should as he got up to and stowed his rangefinder away. Sabine remained there, she was feeling something in her chest, and it didn't feel good at all to her.

"I'm losing it, I'm losing my edge…" She barely whispered. Six hours out here with almost completely depleted oxygen reserves, and she only seemed to get worse as she took the next shot after the next. She roughly grabbed the blaster rifle and got up brushing past Ezra to the airlock, he managed to make it inside as the doors sealed behind him.

"Sabine?" He tapped her shoulder, trying to get her to talk. She ignored him all throughout the changing of their gearing, the walk through the chow hall, and the walk to their quarters. Only when the door locked itself in place did she answer him.

She turned to him, slightly paled, "Ezra, I'm losing my edge in this," she dropped her meal packet on the small table, looking to him. "my shots got worse Ezra, you saw them, you know what you saw, I'm losing it, I'm losing it—" She really felt like she was losing it, until Ezra urged her to sit, he sat down next to her. He looked at her knowing the feeling she has.

"Sabine, you're exhausted, I'm exhausted, and you were shooting targets eight hundred meters beyond your operational capacity. We were on half O2 intake to conserve oxygen, we haven't had anything to eat today, we're exhausted and stretched thinly, we didn't have time to recover from our fight, just hang in there we'll get better." Ezra was trying to assure.

Sabine however was convinced, damaged was done, Sabine was no weak minded person, neither was Ezra, but both of them were changed by what they had seen and what they had done. Both were still shaken by a mission, they were sent to escort some assets out of a clandestine imperial production facility, the Op went south and the first extraction team got caught, Sabine and Ezra were given orders to deny the empire the assets. Sabine fired her rocket from her jet pack, and Ezra threw a thermal imploder, they had to kill their teammates and the assets. They returned to the ghost completely different people, Sabine's loyalty to the rebellion was near shattered, Ezra feeling dirtier than any genocidal maniac.

"Ezra, you do not understand what I feel, I've felt this for months!" She stood up and paced around the room. "You feel it too don't you!" Ezra pursed his lips and gave the slightest of nods.

"Sabine this war has taken a lot out of us…that doesn't mean we just unravel and say we're done. We may have won the war, but that doesn't mean the battles are done, there is still a lot of them out there. If we don't take the fight to them, then who will Sabine? It's better that we keep going so others don't have to."

"But we are Ezra, we've been fighting for nine almost ten years! I'm a mandalorian Ezra, and I want this all to be over, don't you!?" Sabine had all but shouted, Ezra stood, knowing just how she felt, that burning feeling in his chest only grew over the years. He tried to calm her down by placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched and slapped his hand away, and clenching her fists thereafter, she felt herself boiling over, too much anger, grief of action, among other feelings flooded her mind. She was mad and wanted to take action, Ezra was there, she wanted, no, needed to, she needed this last chance to prove she still had it. She spun around and kicked Ezra in the gut with her boot, his response was slow, and she went to punch him in the same spot but he blocked her easily.

He retaliated with the force, using it to swipe her feet from under her, grabbing her hand and twisting it as she landed, his anger boiling under his skin. He lowered hand to grasp her neck, pinning her there, trying to get her to stop. She swung her legs up and locked them around his arm, swinging her left arm up clocking Ezra in the side of his head, he started standing up picking her up with, she pressed her boot in his chest pushing him into a wall, and flipping back onto her feet. She lunged forward to give him a hook. Only to have it caught in his right hand over his left shoulder, he used his left hand to hand out two punches into her side just below her ribs, and another in between her arm and ribs. Grunting in pain Sabine gave a small jump and landed a knee in Ezra's chest, he coughs and lets Sabine's arm go, pushing her across the room.

Ezra wanted to fight her now, no doubt about it, he ran at her trying to gain the upper hand, but he was too late. Sabine jump on the table, jumping again and locking her legs around his head, digging her heels into his back she began littering the top of his head with hits, what little he could do, he did do, using two fingers he jabbed her side and using her other to push her into his fingers. She damn near screamed in pain, she slammed the back of her boot in the middle of his back, he gasped in pain and lost balance, both of them crashing into the floor, Ezra was the first to strike again, slamming his fist in her gut as they both struggled to stand up. Sabine quickly twisted herself around nailing Ezra's shoulder her right hand, he flipped onto his back, with the slight advantage Sabine straddled Ezra's waist, pinning him down she started landing hits all over his chest with blocking less than half of her strikes…their bandages were bleeding through, leaking, their clothing starting to stain red. They didn't care, both wanted to win, to prove they could still perform. She was struggling and so was he, both were exhausted and still trying to fight, both had caught each other's blows…he was losing it dropping his fist to the ground beside himself, and so was Sabine. Both expended and exhausted Sabine collapsed on top of her partner…neither won their little blitzkrieg, both breathing heavily they looked at each other with uncertain eyes, neither had gained victory, but neither had lost. Was this proof of their ability and will to fight or the thing they feared would catch up to them. Or was this something else.

"What's even happening to us Ezra?" Sabine questioned as she lay her head on his shoulder still giving ragged breaths.

"I couldn't answer that even if I tried…" Ezra slowly drifted off looking at her, a familiar feeling replacing the one in his gut, one he had often when near her. She turned her head to look at him, feeling much the same as he did…whether it was the exhaustion or the shattered feeling they that made them weaker to their desires or not, they gave in and let it happen. Ezra slid his hand behind her head, Sabine place her hands on either side of his face, both pulling each other closer, both of them kissed for the first time, and dammit they enjoyed it, they kissed again, again, again, and again. Sabine ran her hands through his hair as Ezra's mouth travelled along her jaw up to her ear, "We need to stop Sabine…I don't want to but we can't do this…" Sabine groaned not wanting to stop.

"I can't Ezra, I don't…I just can't…" Sabine more whined than said, she kissed him again, "I know we need to, I know, but can you honestly stop..?" Ezra shook his head, kissing her once more, they paused and looked at each other. Both felt selfish for allowing this, for putting their emotional desires ahead of the mission, and this is where they stopped themselves, both silently agreeing to cut whatever they were doing off completely. They needed to eat and get some sleep for the next day, Sabine got up and held her hand out for him to grab, he took her hand and let her pull him up, they mostly ate in silence only commenting about their bacta patches needing replacement.

"Let's replace them…" Sabine got up and grabbed a handful of them, like the last time they helped each other replace the patches. After that they settled in the same, old habits weren't dying hard, it felt like it only got stronger.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked as she settled in next to him.

"Hm?" Sabine acknowledged.

Ezra slightly hesitated, a small conflict brewed in his mind on what to say until finally coming to his usual go to phrase, "Sleep good, I'll see you on the other side." He gave a tired smile, hoping to the force she'd reply with something similar.

"I'll see you on the other side too, Ezra. Sleep well." Sabine replied pulling the blanket they shared up. Both fell asleep shortly thereafter.


	4. Rise of the Sentinels

Two weeks had passed, daily PT, firing range, tech splicing, weapon maintenance, and today was breaching procedures, the designation was for larger facilities that required more personnel to raid. Sabine and Ezra were on one side with four other two man teams, and another five on the other side. Sabine clicked her blaster carbine to fire and waited for the breach charge to detonate. The sub-base was setup while everyone was asleep, and all day they were running drills through it, both defense, and breaching. This was the biggest one they were running, everyone was for Sabine's breacher to go off, it was in the final seconds, everyone prepped their blasters, they needed to get the package out with losing too many to the enemy, and maybe take down the entirety of the enemy force. Juggernaut and Crimson with a number of other teams at their backs. Just as they had done at least a dozen times prior, the charge popped the bulkhead of its hinges, the Specters charged in first Sabine pulled out her Westar carbine, activating the flashlight on it, Ezra pulled out his blaster pistol, utilizing the Center Axis Relock system. Sabine took the first shots, stunning several hostiles, Ezra took the second shots missing once or twice but remaining accurate, the remaining teams funneled in and either stunned or subdued the combatants. Ezra stepped to a terminal hooking in a hard-drive and began hacking the terminal. This whole operation was only a couple minutes before it was finished, Ezra secured the objective, and the teams began their retreat to their 'evac', hallways leading to the locker/briefing room.

"Battle Group Epsilon! Move south, south east to the evac point and secure it! Battle Group Zulu, cover the package to the evac!" Sabine yelled in the comms, coordinating the two groups with her right arm.

"Wilco! Epsilon triple time it, I want standard defensive perimeter! Kilo Five, slice the bulkhead, get it open!"

"Zulu, form up around the package, don't let it get compromised!" Team leaders announced

Sabine pulled shouldered her Westar Carbine, checking her areas, ensuring Epsilon had gotten into position, that was until several cracks had sounded through the training grounds, and several members of Epsilon had collapsed due to shock rounds, it was an ambush. The supervisors in the watch towers had taken up to making the test increasingly difficult. Sabine gave an order for the group to halt, and take what little cover it could, she listened to the shots from Epsilon slowly die down, Sabine began slowly traversing the cress of the hill peeking through the grass to the evac site. "Shit." Whispered Sabine trying to think up a tactic to deal with the snipers, and newly appeared simulation troopers. She examined their patterns and movement as her team started to come up behind her awaiting the order, the last leg of this operation was becoming increasingly difficult every second.

Looking back to her battle group, she silently announced, "We're splitting into our original teams, Juggernaut and Crimson, you stay behind and give those snipers hell. Foe hammer, and Golf Niner, take the right side, Sivo One and Two take the left!" Sabine gave an urgent order. The teams got into their original patterns, stacking into their ordered positions. Sabine scooted to Ezra telling him to hang back until they clear a path.

Looking to Sabine, Ezra argued, "I can't hang back and do nothing, that's not what I do."

"I know Ezra, but you have the objective and you're the fastest runner here with higher than average agility." Sabine replied back, she was more than serious about this option.

With resignation, Ezra hunkered down, "All teams, on my mark, I'll something they can shoot at while you move in and take care of our friends, wilco?"

"Wilco." Came the response of the teams, more than ready to finish this. With that she activated her jump pack and rocketed into the air firing off two rounds to garner the simulation trooper's attention.

The troopers patrolling the area around the "Evac", only to see a target soar into the air taking down two of their own, many kneeling down and returning fire, a few ran to cover, others did a combination there of. After a moment, Sabine was on the receiving end of fire solutions from the Sim troopers, that was when the teams fanned out to their given objective, the snipers in the watch towers began receiving fire from two differing positions, and ground units started receiving fire from surrounding positions, it was here when Sabine gave Ezra his mark, and he began a rapid sprint to the Evac point. Sabine gave Juggernaut and Crimsons retreat order as she fired rounds from her carbine off continuously.

"Sabine you need to get yourself, and the rest of the teams to the Evac, I'm starting the liftoff sequence!" Ezra alerted Sabine, it was then she gave the orders to the remaining teams. Juggernaut and Crimson scurried up the ramp, followed by the Sivos, followed by Golf Niner and Foe Hammer. Ezra made a quick head count and immediately knew Sabine was still in the air, "Sabine, you need to get down here now otherwise the bulkhead will seal you out there." Ezra stated, slightly uneased.

"Wilco, en route." Sabine adjusted her flight pattern to the Evac, well, shit went sideways and a sim managed to squeeze one good shot in on her jet pack, grunting at the impact from the bolt and sudden downward lurch of her rapid descent to the ground, Ezra tossed the packaged to one of the other team members and stepped out to slow her fall. Raising his hands, closing his eyes and concentrating she slowed down enough to handle the impact, landing on her feet and quickly rolling to expend the inertial energy, after rolling she sprung up and made a run for the Evac point. She was a hundred yards out at an all-out sprint that was when the bulkhead began sliding close, Ezra concentrated again and pulled Sabine to him. Making several strides to the bulkhead before it closure.

Hours later Sabine left the infirmary with a fixed fracture, walking with a slight limp to the armory where Ezra would be, she told him to head there after the exercise before being taken to the infirmary. Upon arrival she could see Ezra sitting on a bench with several paint canisters to his right and a duffel bag to his left. Hunched over slightly elbows on his knees, seemingly frozen, waiting for his partner, Sabine crossed the room swiftly, he sat up straight, knowing she was approaching.

"Hey Sabine, we need to recoat your armor for the planet environment, and tomorrow we head out for Algolis, on the Ardent Reclamation." Ezra began stripping the paint off her armor as Sabine sat across from him and began doing the same.

'Scrape, shrick, shlack.' Both scraped the paint and began painting on a new coat of paint. It would take a couple of hours before the new paint on Sabines Beskar plates were finished, although they took the time to put on a non-reflective transparent paint layer and a duracoat layer over that one. Both were exhausted and had to get some sleep for their departure the next morning. They had six hours ahead of them, so it should be enough for them.

 **Jesus this was a difficult writers block, And I'm sorry this chapter is sorely lacking.**


	5. Final flight

**The last chapter was likely a disaster, and I apologize for that, I'll try to make this one better.**

The lift slowed to a halt, slowly opening to reveal a bustling corridor, Sentinels, Rebel soldiers, Ship crew, droids. Ezra and Sabine started their walk to the Ardent Reclamation. After a few minutes of walking they met up with many other Sentinels, along with many other ship personnel.

"Sabine, you ready for this?" Ezra asked with slight worry in his voice.

"Even if I wasn't Ezra, there is no turning back from this." Sabine gave a swift reply while slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder.

Ezra doing much the same as his partner beside him slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. The airlock umbilical made a quick hiss, garnering everyone's attention. It wasn't long before the doors slid open allowing everyone to make their way to the ship. As Sabine and Ezra walked through the tube along with everyone else they saw several pipes connecting to the Reclamation, they were topping off its fuel and water reservoirs, flights of X-wings and A-wings were on patrol patterns all around the fleet cluster.

Ezra gave his partner a light nudge to her side and pointing, "UT-60 Deltas, to be honest I didn't believe them when they said we'd use U-wings, I thought we lost them during Scarif."

"They're likely reproductions," Sabine gave a swift reply "or the Incom Corporation is producing these for the New Republic." Ezra nodded in understanding.

After an hour of settling into the barracks of the Reclamation most of the Sentinels made their way to the hangar for vehicle assignment, everyone got assigned speeder bike and began loading all their equipment, supplies, camouflage nets, side bags, ration, spare munitions, everything to last them.

Sabine began packing her bike with some spare fuel cells, spare explosives, her Westar carbine, nettings, a DLT-19x, Westar barrel extensions, scopes, rations, water and purification. Whereas Ezra packed netting, rations, water, radios, an A280, and an A180 with rifle and marksman extensions, plus some fuel cells. As most walked away from their bikes feeling they were done with them Ezra and Sabine took one look at their bikes and the supply lockers went straight to the lockers and grabbed more equipment and loaded their bikes down even more. In the end Sabine packed more food, water, explosives, and munitions onto her bike, as well as two smart rockets, a TL-50, and fuel cells.

Ezra however packed more food, beacons, radios, and medical supplies on his. But it didn't stop him from grabbing the clone wars era magna guard staff and the imperial chest plates from the locker and loading them on his bike. It seemed that they were ready for Algolis and all she had to offer them. As they went about their day they noticed the crew seemed visibly tense. Ezra had caught wind that a Star Dreadnought was looming around the unknown regions.

"Mendoza, did you hear?" A crewman asked

"What?" Another replied

"Recon flights saw a dreadnought out there" Came the clarification.

Ezra overheard this while he was receiving his requisitions from supply. He felt himself shiver slightly, remembering the Lusankya. Ezra finished gathering the equipment he received and walked back to the barracks, he had gotten a slight sweat thinking of what could happen if they did come up on a dreadnought. Only three choices can happen. The Dreadnought blows the Reclamation apart, second the Reclamation scrubs the mission, and third the Reclamation is destroyed but they manage to launch the U-wings and are hunted down. Ezra shook his head, shaking the thoughts away. Continuing to the section of the barracks where Sabine would be, he plopped down on the bunk right next to her, looking at her doing a field strip on one of her blasters. "Hey Sabine, there's a uhh" Ezra toned down to a whisper, "…there's a dreadnought out there, somewhere."

Sabine paused, Ezra assumed she was remembering the whole ordeal. She gave a short sigh and muttered, "Well, I guess we can do the same job we did to the Lusankya to this one."

"You know we can't try that again Sabine." She gave him a stiff look, one he had received many times in from her.

"It was a small miscalculation Ezra," she practically scoffed at him.

"Sabine we are standing here on borrowed time and you-"

"Do not start with that again!" Sabine quietly scolded her partner harshly.

"Okay, but you see my point, right?"

"No Ezra. It was a miscalculation, but we stand here still kicking stronger than ever." Sabine reasoned with him. He gave a short nod still seemingly bothered by her scolding on him. She looked over his shoulder, noticing that a handful of other sentinels looking at Ezra and her. She grasped his hand leading him out of the barracks to a supply closet. She slid the door closed, flipping the deadbolt to a locked position. She turned to him, "Ezra, we can do a lot the Lusankya didn't stop us, we can do it again, and not have a miscalculation." Ezra gave a nod again.

Ezra shifted his footing crossing his arms, "We really just need luck on our side like we have for the past few months," Ezra gave his two cents on the matter, yes they had luck on their side for months, but the news of the dreadnought was rather faith shattering. "Sabine, you and I have been side by side for years now, we've fought through a lot, and I hope we can keep fighting, but," Ezra had emphasized that word, "you and I need to see our limits in what we can do, and while I'm not denying your full potential, but I think anyone's limit is a 12 mile long ship that holds the fire power and resource of two Imperial battle groups. But what I'm trying to say is…" He started scratching the back of his neck his normal thing, "…we can keep trying to get it right." Ezra managed to get the last part out without screwing up with her.

Giving a short chuckle Sabine leaned against the wall nodding, "Nice save there Kid."

Ezra immediately tossed his hands up at the last word, he put a stressed smile and said, "You do realize I'm the same height as Kanan, right?" He began measuring his hand over her head, "And I'd say you're the same height as Hera, just about two inches taller than her to be correct."

"Okay whatever makes you feel better _Kid._ " Sabine accentuated the word to get to him.

As he was about to give his snarky reply the intercom bleared to life, "All hands, we are two hours out from Algolis, begin final prep for the Sentinels. I advise that you Sentinels head to the mess hall for your last real meal you'll have for quite a while." The intercom broke connection, which was Sabine and Ezra's mark to leave the room that they were in.

Although they had to slide the door open only to find a couple of rookies on patrol who immediately eyed the both of them. "It's not what seems like." Sabine was far too quick to say

"Sabine that only reinforces what they're assuming what we were doing." Ezra gave a quick laugh.

The two rookies grew a slight smirk and continued their patrol rounds.

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to produce. I really did bit off more than I could chew. I'm really sorry to all 7 people who have read this.**


	6. I can't go far right now

I regret to inform you guys that I'll be putting Tragic Solitude on hold, it was too much far too fast. I'll probably do some random one shots for the time being, just been a bit stressed by being alone and yadda yadda. I'll see you guys in a bit.


End file.
